nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Biennale de Lyon 2011
La Biennale de Lyon 2011 est la 11 édition de la Biennale d'art contemporain de Lyon. Le thème retenu par la commissaire Victoria Noorthoorn est Une terrible beauté est née. * Commissaire : Victoria Noorthoorn * Directeur artistique : Thierry Raspail * Dates : du 15/09/2011 au 31/12/2011. Les lieux: *Musée d'art contemporain de Lyon *La Sucrière, Les Docks, Lyon 2 *Fondation Bullukian, 26 place Bellecour, Lyon 2 *Usine TASE , Vaulx-en-Velin Le propos Victoria Noorthoorn a réuni tableaux, dessins, sculptures ou installations répondant à un vers du poète Yeats « Une terrible beauté est née ». Il ya relativement peu de photographies et de vidéos, ce qui repose de certaines autres expositions, mais on voit certaines formes artistiques rarement présentées dans des biennales d'art contemporain. Comme cette pièce de Beckett, par exemple, la plus éphémère du dramaturge. Breath dure le temps d'un souffle, porté sur une décharge installée au sol. On découvre aussi ici un très grand poète, le Brésilien Augusto de Campos, âgé de 80 ans, dont les calligrammes recouvrent les murs. On retient également , jeune Britannique dont les très beaux portraits d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, seuls ou en groupe, souvent en bord de mer, reprennent les codes de la peinture classique. Sauf que tous ses personnages sont Noirs. Autant la Biennale de Lyon 2009 était pagailleuse et joyeuse, le commissaire ayant changé au dernier moment, autant l'édition 2011 est sérieuse et cohérente. La commissaire a associé chaque artiste à son accrochage, lui indiquant auprès de quelle autre pièce la sienne serait présentée. Sur le fond cette Biennale est éminemment politique. En témoigne un gigantesque silo en bois à ciel ouvert, surmonté de fils barbelés, imaginé par le Polonais Robert Kusmirowski. Il faut grimper un étage pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de ce qu'il contient : une bibliothèque dont de nombreux livres ont été jetés à terre et commencés à être brulés. Ainsi les installations du Néerlandais . Pour N°84 (Document 2000 Hiroshima), il a enfermé dans une cage une peluche aux jambes coupées qui tient entre ses mains un compteur Geiger, et à qui on peut appliquer des décharges électriques, à l'aide de boutons situés sous la cage. Ou encore l'impressionnante installation de la tchèque qui présente une vaste Ré-education machine. La part belle est faite aux artistes sud-américains ou africains comme le Brésilien dont La Bruja (La sorcière), installation de 3000 kilomètres de fil noir et mat, envahit tout un étage du MAC (Musée d'art contemporain) ou , vidéaste sud-africaine, qui ose le grotesque et l'obscène pour dénoncer le sexisme en Occident depuis la Genèse. Même démesure apocalyptique avec de Buenos Aires: Le Silence des sirènes est une mare sanglante qui résume la planète menacée, aussi bien par la submersion que par l'épuisement des ressources naturelles. Mais cette Biennale n'est pas parfaite, les salles du MAC sont parfois trop remplies d’œuvres purement autoréférentielles et hermétiques et de dessins en impasse et à La Sucrière l’attraction disneylandesque de Eduardo Basualdo n'est guère convaincante et la nonnette de Guillaume Bijl n’est guère plus qu’amusante. Pierre Bismuth ne se renouvelle pas beaucoup mais on remarque les vidéos poétiques de Julien Discrit et d'Aurélien Froment. La conclusion peut se situer dans le Sisyphe nu de , Puxador-Pilares, qui, harnaché et retenu par de grand élastiques, tente en vain d’avancer vers on ne sait où, droit dans le mur, allégorie du monde, ou de l’art peut-être. , Puxador Résonance De septembre à décembre 2011, plus de 100 centres d’art, galeries, institutions et collectifs s’associent en Résonance à la Biennale de Lyon. En particulier : *Le Plateau - Hôtel de Région, 1 esplanade François Mitterand, 69002 Lyon. Exposition Les Enfants Terribles sur le Lowbrow et le Pop Surréalisme. *Musée des Beaux-Arts de Lyon : Ainsi soit-il. Dans la collection du Musée des Beaux-Arts de Lyon certains chefs-d’œuvre sont mis en regard et en perspective avec des œuvres contemporaines de la Fondation Antoine de Galbert *Musée d’Art Moderne de Saint-Étienne Métropole : Bertrand Lavier *Magasin-CNAC de Grenoble: Mai-Thu Perret : The Adding Machine Veduta Veduta 2011 a passé une convention avec 9 villes de l’agglomération lyonnaise (Vaulx-en-Velin, Lyon, Feyzin, Saint-Priest, Décines-Charpieu, Villeurbanne, Le Grand Parc Miribel Jonage, Bron et Meyzieu) avec lesquelles est offert au plus large public des œuvres en liberté. Sont accueillis des artistes en résidence, et proposés des programmes musicaux, des improvisations théâtrales, des jeux, des ateliers avec la complicité de toutes les formes de cultures visuelles. Artistes présentés (liste non exhaustive) *Gabriel Acevedo Velarde *Zbyněk Baladrán *Ernesto Ballesteros *Lenora de Barros *Hannah van Bart * *Samuel Beckett & Daniela Thomas *Erick Beltrán *Diego Bianchi *Guillaume Bijl *Pierre Bismuth *Arthur Bispo do Rosário *Katinka Bock *Ulla von Brandenburg *Fernando Bryce *François Bucher *John Cage *Augusto de Campos *Marina de Caro *Virginia Chihota *Robbie Cornelissen *Julien Discrit * *Morton Feldman *Robert Filliou * *Aurélien Froment *Alberto Giacometti *Milan Grygar *Joana Hadjithomas & Khalil Joreige *Arturo Herrera * *Jessica Hutchins *Yun-Fei ji *Christoph Keller *Lúcia Koch * *Robert Kuśmirowski *Luciana Lamothe *Moshekwa Langa * *Christian Lhopital * *Jarbas Lopes *Jorge Macchi * *Alex Mlynárčik *Laurent Montaron *Bernardo Ortiz *The Otolith group *Sarah Pierce *José Alejandro Restrepo * *Alexander Schellow *Gabriel Sierra *Elly Strik *Neal Tait *Javier Téllez *Barthélémy Toguo *Erika Verzutti *Judi Werthein * *Hector Zamora Victoria Noorthoorn, commissaire de la Biennale Victoria Noorthoorn est commissaire indépendante et vit à Buenos Aires. Elle a été Coordinatrice de projet du Programme International du MoMA NewYork (1998-2000) ; Assistant Curator pour les expositions contemporaines du Drawing Center, New-York (1999-2001) ; et Conservateur du Malba-Fundación Costantini à Buenos Aires (2002-2004). Depuis, elle a travaillé en tant que commissaire indépendante sur divers projets d’exposition à Buenos Aires, Cali, Porto Alegre, Santiago de Chile, São Paulo, Pontevedra et New-York. Elle a pensé la collection permanente de la nouvelle section du Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes de Neuquén (2004) ; a été commissaire principale de la 29e Bienal de Pontevedra (2006) en Espagne ; elle a participé à la présentation de l’artiste argentin León Ferrari lors de la 52e Biennale de Venise ; et a entre autre été commissaire de l’exposition Beginning With A Bang! From Confrontation to Intimacy. An Exhibition of Argentine contemporary Artists 1960 / 2007 à l’Americas Society, New-York. En 2008, elle a été co-commissaire avec les artistes colombiens Wilson Díaz, José Horacio Martínez, Oscar Muñoz, et Bernardo Ortiz, du 41 Salón Nacional à Cali, Colombie, un événement qui présentait 17 expositions de commissaires locaux et 3 grandes expositions internationales : La imagen en cuestión ; Presentación y representación ; Participación y poética. Elle a remporté la compétition internationale pour la direction artistique de la 7e Bienal do Mercosul, avec Camilo Yáñez. Ensemble, ils ont invité 8 artistes d’Amérique latine à être co-commissaires des 7 expositions et 3 programmes qui exploraient ce qui se passe lorsque les pratiques artistiques s’immiscent dans le fonctionnement d’une Biennale au niveau institutionnel. Victoria Noorthoorn a réalisé en novembre 2010, la rétrospective de l’artiste argentine pour Malba – Fundación Costantini, à Buenos Aires. Elle a été désignée finaliste du Walter Hopps Award for Curatorial Achievement, prix établi et décerné tous les deux ans. Déclarations de Victoria Noorthoorn L'Argentine Victoria Noorthoorn, commissaire indépendante, revient à l'essentiel : l'absolue nécessité de la création. C'est en ce sens qu'elle a conçu la programmation de la onzième Biennale d'art contemporain de Lyon. Elle a parcouru le monde, de l'Amérique du Nord à l'Afrique, de l'Amérique du Sud à l'Europe, débusquant des artistes pour beaucoup inconnus en France, étrangers au système, en quêtant auprès de chacun une réponse aux bouleversements du monde d'aujourd'hui. Victoria Noorthoorn est convaincue que les artistes doivent occuper une place centrale au sein de nos sociétés, qu'ils ont un rôle essentiel à jouer pour améliorer nos vies et non pas seulement agrémenter le quotidien des grands collectionneurs. En 1998, j'ai intégré le programme international du MoMA, un département chargé des relations muséales avec le monde entier. Cela m'a permis de me frotter aux méthodes de travail de l'un des plus grands musées de la planète, d'acquérir une connaissance approfondie des institutions, et de pouvoir répondre à toutes sortes de questions pratiques concernant l'organisation d'expositions. Au Drawing Center, j'étais en charge des premières expositions de dessin des jeunes artistes de la scène new-yorkaise. J'ai alors pu renouer avec l'œuvre et revenir à un commissariat à l'échelle humaine. Je passe une grande partie de mon temps à voyager pour rencontrer les artistes dans leur atelier. J'utilise Internet le moins possible, sauf pour trouver une référence. C'est un outil dangereux parce qu'il offre une vision très partielle de la production. Or je cherche avant tout à montrer le travail d'artistes qui ne sont pas dans le système établi, même si je n'exclus pas ceux reconnus par le marché de l'art. D'où l'importance du voyage, parce qu'un artiste va me parler d'un autre, que je vais pouvoir rencontrer sur place et ainsi de suite. C'est de cette manière seulement qu'on peut sortir des sentiers battus. D'un point de vue plus pratique, chaque nouveau projet demande un gros travail de logistique. Il faut déterminer les œuvres qu'on souhaite exposer, récolter toutes les informations les concernant, les assurer, préparer un budget, et j'en passe. Mais avant cela, il faut d'abord s'adapter à l'institution avec laquelle on s'apprête à travailler et parvenir à lui faire comprendre sous quelle forme on souhaite le faire. Et cela demande généralement beaucoup de temps. Le marché est omniprésent. De nombreuses expositions et manifestations internationales ressemblent désormais aux grandes foires d'art contemporain. D'un autre côté, on a des institutions qui se focalisent sur le néoconceptuel, avec un goût assumé pour la dématérialisation de l'œuvre d'art. Elles privilégient donc des œuvres dont l'aspect documentaire l'emporte sur l'aspect sensoriel. C'est intéressant, mais je ne voulais pas de cela pour cette biennale. En cette période de crise, j'ai souhaité revenir à des questions fondamentales : pourquoi est-on artiste, qu'est-ce que l'artiste a à nous dire, comment peut-il toucher le grand public et pourquoi son œuvre est-elle importante au sein de l'histoire de l'art. C'est une manière de revenir au sensible, à la figure et à la voix de l'artiste. Il est aujourd'hui nécessaire d'achever l'émancipation de l'art par rapport aux normes établies par la société de consommation. Il faut d'autres moyens pour repenser nos sociétés. Et puis il était important pour moi d'inclure le terme « beauté », ce standard de l'histoire de l'art, dans le titre. La beauté se doit d'être terrible, faute de quoi elle se contente d'être jolie et donc superficielle. Ces deux mots - dont la charge dramatique est très forte,s'opposent en apparence seulement : ils répondent à la complexité du monde actuel. Il arrive parfois que les grands marchands de la planète dictent leur loi aux manifestations internationales ou aux institutions. Les expositions organisées par ces dernières croisent alors les intérêts du marché. Ces mêmes enjeux extra-artistiques finissent par influencer les plasticiens dans leurs créations. C'est cette confusion que j'entends dénoncer en concoctant une biennale indépendante du marché, de la mode et des tendances actuelles, qui valident certaines choses un jour, avant de les rejeter le lendemain sans raison aucune. L'art qui parle du moment présent ne peut échapper à sa nature politique. Choisir d'être artiste, c'est faire face à un système établi en se positionnant par rapport à des enjeux de pouvoir et de commercialisation qui ne sont pas souvent favorables. Sinon l'artiste n'est rien d'autre qu'un businessman. Parler d'art politique aujourd'hui est un pléonasme puisque l'art est politique en soi. Il y a autant de réponses que d'artistes sélectionnés. Mais tous sont critiques. Le Chinois Ji Yun-fei dénonce l'arbitraire des décisions politiques. La Sud-Africaine Tracey Rose s'en prend à l'apartheid que subissent les Palestiniens en Israël. D'autres prennent pour cible les stéréotypes, l'antisémitisme. La Tchèque Eva Kotátková ausculte la façon dont le système éducatif étouffe l'individu au lieu de lui permettre de se développer. Beaucoup proposent des voies alternatives. La Brésilienne Laura Lima a construit un poulailler où l'on a rajouté des plumes colorées aux poules. Celles qui étaient timides ont commencé à se mettre en avant, et l'ordre social de ce poulailler s'en est trouvé totalement bouleversé ! Avec cette œuvre, l'artiste suggère l'idée qu'un changement d'apparence peut influencer un comportement et donner vie à une nouvelle société. Ernesto Ballesteros évoque, lui, la liberté en faisant voler des avions très légers... Nous avons deux grands espaces dédiés aux utopies. Un collectif s'est penché sur la manière dont les habitants de l'Arctique peuvent améliorer leurs conditions de vie sans cesser d'être les nomades qu'ils ont toujours été. J'espère que la Biennale transmettra l'idée, ô combien importante, que l'art peut transformer la société. Je suis convaincue que l'artiste, guidé par son imagination, est indispensable pour imaginer un monde plus juste. Car l'imagination est la force principale du développement. Prenez Pasteur par exemple. Croyez-vous qu'il aurait inventé le vaccin contre la rage sans imagination ? Nous avons réuni soixante-dix-huit artistes, très différents les uns des autres. Au public de choisir celui qui lui parle le plus. Galerie : N°84 (Document 2000 Hiroshima) Robert Kusmirowski Stronghold 2011 The Prelude The Gardenpath vidéo 2003 The Re-education Machine, 2011 Catégorie:Exposition réalisée en 2011